1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to detecting a user and intelligently altering user device settings.
2. Related Art
Currently, user devices such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc., may provide users with the ability to perform many different actions such as accessing many types of content, conducting transactions such as purchases, bidding, etc. However, some actions such as accessing certain types of content may be inappropriate for some users such as children or minors. In such cases, while parents may try to supervise and limit the types of actions children may perform on their user devices, for example, limit the content their children can access, children may still be able to perform such actions. For example, children may still be able to access inappropriate content by accident or without the parents' knowledge.
Like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.
Embodiments of the disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows.